Imaginary Friend
by R976
Summary: Inside my daydreams sit myself and a man across me, the empty running train being our usual spot to talk. (Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this or nah?)
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, take a bath, eat breakfast, go to school.

That was my daily routine.

It still is, really.

Nothing changed much in high school to college.

You're still doing those same routines you did.

But my routine is quite different once I came home from the time of my freshman year in college. Instead of opening my phone, talking to my friends in high school, I just lay or sit on the bed, occasionally looking at the window before looking at a blank wall, and closing my eyes as I drift away from my daydreams.

Inside this dream, I always sit on a seat of an empty train. By the windows is the scenery of bricks blurring due to the speed and across me sits a man in a black three-piece suit. His posture sits with legs crossed as his hands are placed neatly on his lap. His hair is pure white along with his beard and stubble despite not looking too old nor too young, visible wrinkles under his sharp blue eyes, however. Or should I say eye? A black patch covers his right eye with a bit of a vertical scar slightly peaking out.

"Hello, Ragnarök." He greeted me with his trademark smirk spread across his lips.

I smiled back before it fades, "I'm fine with 'Ragna' too, you know."

He chuckled deeply, "of course."

The silence ensued.

"No blabber today, kid?"

"Not at all, no."

"How disappointing."

"Eh," I shrugged as he snorted.

The silence filled in again.

"I still don't get how your parent named you 'Ragnarök.'"

He mumbled as he shifted in his seat.

It was my turn to chuckle.

"Like how yours named you differently, Slade?"

Slade chuckled again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Eh. Short but (not so) sweet?

Idk. This is just a concept that popped up in my head. /shrug

Tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly as reality kicked in quite literally. I looked around before I stared at the sky by my window. The sun had fully set as I see it to be dark outside. I stood up and went to my drawers to get myself some fresh set of clothes before I grabbed some towels and hit the showers. Few minutes later, I went back to my bedroom in some shirt and sweatpants and plopped down the bed out of sheer lack of energy, finally closing my eyes to sleep.

And then I dreamed.

Inside this dream was the same as my daydreams. I was inside the empty bullet train, myself seated as I stared through the window as I lay my head and rested it on my arm. No one was there but myself. Not even my acquainted stranger was present. I turned around to check to see myself wrong. I jumped in my seat before putting my hand to my chest, "Jesus Christ…" I went as I sighed heavily, then hearing him chuckle and say with his arms raised, "I won't apologize. You didn't noticed me."

 _At least hint your presence, asshole!_ The thought ran inside my head as I gave him a soft glare before adjusting my posture and relax. "You never seem to know the word 'privacy,' do you?" I gave him a look to which he ignored, waving his hand away to it, "I'm inside your head because you want me to be. Should that not be your own fault?" I sighed and looked back to the scenery outside.

 _How beautiful._

So much greenery is present. Makes me wonder why I never dreamt of being on the green field. How I'd like to go there. My sigh was loud enough for Slade to here and told me, "you long for the surface?" I looked at him, puzzled, then laughed, "what kind of question is that?" He shrugged as an answer.

And that was the last I remembered before my vision fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ragna, wake up!"

My eye opens to see who called for me. He stands next to my seat as he looked at me with those blue eyes and black hair. He smiles at me with a brow raised, "you daydreaming again?"

I shifted in my seat as I yawned, "hello, Richard." I see him frowned, I smirked. "I'd very much prefer you call me Robin." He crossed his arms. "In all seriousness though," my chin rested on my arm, "'Robin,' 'Raven,' really? What next, 'Vulture'?" "That would be you," his finger pointed at me as he smirked. "Funny, very funny." I nodded condescendingly at Robin.

Oh, and before I even mention as to where the Hell I am, let me give you a proper introduction of my school.

Jump University for Mastery of Prowess, for short, J.U.M.P. is an academy for the people of all ages who would like to improve their powers and/or skills so that it will not become a liability in the outside world of normal citizens. In order to enter this academy, the enrollees are tested of their physical fitness, mental skills, and if they have one, power demonstration. If they passed the tests, they are to be enrolled for free under a grade category.

A grade category organizes people with how high they score on physical and mental tests along with their abilities.

Low scorers are graded between D and E. Scorers who barely passed are in the category B and C. High scorers gets category A and S. "S" is not the highest, however. It is "X" that is the highest rank of all. Another way one is ranked is if they failed one of the test, they ranked B/C. Fail both tests, you are ranked D/E. Pass both, you are ranked A. Pass both and demonstrate your power (if one has superpowers) at its fullest; if one's powers is considered powerful enough/helpful, you are ranked S. Category X or Rank X is considered a close to impossible as an obtainable rank simply because there are only few heroes and/or villains ranked "X". Namely, Superman, Lex Luthor, Trigon, Brainiac, etc. Only very few humans gained Rank X.

Along with the free enrollment and their categorization, the enrollees have the liberty of choosing their own alias/name to be called within school and dorm premises. Telling one's true identity is forbidden only if they reveal it to a member of a different House. Once they have chosen a name, they are given a choice to choose which alignment/house they are to join: House Frieden (Peace), House Khaos, and House Eirinistis (Pacifist).

House Frieden's purpose is to protect and serve their city and fellowmen. They are given assignments that practices the House's purpose. This House's headmaster is Superman, with Batman and Wonder Woman as his vice-head. Under the vice-heads are the Council, a group that addresses issues in the House of Frieden. House Frieden is prohibited entering the premises of House Khaos, but may however, enter House Eirinistis so long as they are invited/summoned there.

House Khaos' purpose is the polar opposite of House Frieden's: to spread discord and conquer, to satisfy their desires. Like House Frieden's, they, too, are given assignments that serves their House's purpose. Under the House of Khaos, their headmaster is Lex Luthor with the Bane and Cheetah as vice-head and their own Council. They, too, apply the rules of entering House Frieden and House Eirinistis.

Lastly is the House of Eirinistis. This House are the overall order of J.U.M.P. academy's territory due to their pacifism. Only should they act when under attack by another house. In their free time, they help either Houses when asked to do so. In other words, they are like mercenaries: no alignments and will only side when provided an equivalent price for their services. They have no headmaster or vice-headmasters, only the Council, who decides overall action through majority votes. They are the only ones able to roam all Houses without special permissions.

Changing sides/house is possible as long as they inform their current headmaster of their reasons. This information will be passed on to the Neutrals, then to the opposing House. They may change sides again in a year.

The only place where all the students of J.U.M.P. gather is either the canteen or the Dome, the place where the annual tournament is held. In other times, it is used for Physical Education and Prowess Training.

In desk subjects, the Heroes and Villains are always on the opposite side of each other with the Neutrals in between to avoid conflict in classes. During PE or PT, the Neutrals are pairable with anyone as they are the pacifists and are just helpers of both alignments. Heroes are only paired with Heroes and Neutrals, and similarly, the Villains with their own and the Neutrals.

The said annual tournament is called "the Den of Blood and Honor." The tournament is also a place of examination where you get promoted if you win the final match, or get demoted in the same match and lost. The highest promotion one can attain in the tournament is Rank S.

In order to be a Rank X, they must complete exactly one hundred S-Rank missions, then battle an X-Rank in a one-on-one match broadcasted to the entire academy at any time and must be settled in the Den under any stipulation the X-Rank chooses. This examination/promotion is called "Versus X". Versus X may be viewable through broadcast, but is strictly prohibited to be spectated live as someone may interrupt the match. Should they do, not only did they cause themselves to be demoted to the lowest rank, but also the Challenger of Versus X. A challenger may have lost Versus X. However, if the Rank X gave them a recommendation to the other X-Ranks, they will commence a three-day evaluation by giving the challenger a special assignment with two X-Rank as his/her advisors in the mission to be completed under three days. They are unable to help, but are able to give advices instead. They will only interfere if the challenger is in a fatal state.

The students have the option to leave the school on a holiday/vacation and visit and spend time with their families/friends, but their use of powers outside the academy is prohibited unless it is a mission assignment or they have the permission of their headmaster. If not, they are to call someone from the authority to stop a disturbance through their school communicator.

Lastly, if they are Rank S or Rank X, students have the option to graduate JUMP since there are no documents or laws of an official year to graduate. Should they come back, they will automatically become part of the authorities/councils/staffs. They also apply the same grading system only limiting it from Rank B to Rank X.

So basically, what I'm saying is welcome to the world of the extraordinaires, kinda. Well, not that it would be needed anyway. Like, have you even read the school handbook? No, wait, never mind.

"Hey, Ragna, there you go again daydreaming! Knock it off, the professor is coming." Robin nudged me and went on to sit near where I am seated. I sighed, my chin resting on my back hand. _Please let this be over quick._


	4. Chapter 4

Coming home, I did my usual thing and sat on the floor, leaning my back towards the bed, and closed my eyes after I found a comfortable position. And there I sat on the train again, facing this man who call himself 'Slade.' I sighed as I saw him. He raised a brow at me, "why the sigh?" I blinked and slumped in my seat, "tired and stressed, really. I'm just going to rest here." The white-haired chucked at me, "that's not nice." My posture straightened again as I looked at Slade confused, "what is?" "You're using me as a get away? That hurts." He placed a hand on his chest as he sarcastically stated his previous words. I snorted, "you're just a part of my imagination, so I doubt you actually do."

"Yeah, but what if?"

"That'd be amazing, really. That would mean I'm not actually weird when I inform my friend how I'm doing and all I kept telling them was you." I yawned as I slumped down again.

"You think about me? What a sweet adorable child." Slade smirked as I flipped him off, "now that's just rude." I shrugged.

Thinking about it now, I never entirely remember when Slade appeared in my head. I wonder how I created him. What made me create this man sitting across me as a part of my imaginary world? I never knew when he appeared, never knew what made me gave him this personality, and most certainly never knew why our meeting place always have to be inside a train sitting and facing each other. But out of all those, I wondered, how did I name him Slade?

I stared at the man who looks older than myself. Slade was looking outside by the window, calmly watching the city-like scenery outside the window.

"Slade?" I called out to him. Quietly, his head turned to my direction and his sharp blue eye stared at my two-colored eyes. My heart starts to race. Slade didn't say a word as he waits for me to say something. We stared at each other for a while until I got myself uncomfortable and looked away and stared to the window at my side and looked at the scenery, "nothing. It's nothing. I forgot what I was supposed to ask." Slade nodded and went back to looking outside. And back to silence the train cart goes.

My heart never seeming to calm down, asked itself, it wonders that maybe somehow for some unknown reason, he's already existed without myself knowing until he appeared at the right moment. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

I was back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really should know when to sleep, Raggs." I shrugged at Robin before rubbing my eyes. "Seriously, though. Are you okay?" Robin's eyebrows narrowed as he looked at me worried. Following him were his group of friends, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, who all asked the same question. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I waved my hands around, "just daydreaming is all."

"Well you've been doing that quite a lot lately," Robin crossed his arms as he butted in. I replied with a smirk, "it's the only thing that saves me from the despair that is called 'school,' dear Boy Wonder." He frowned, "don't call me that." I raised my hands, yielding as I digressed. Currently, we are sitting in a table. It is a two-hour break and we pretty much are relaxing. While relaxing, maybe I should explain who and what these guys are.

On my left is Beast Boy, a rank B. His power is shapeshifting. He is a member of their hero group called the Teen Titans. He's pretty much the moronic funny guy of the group. Though he's always against his friends eating meat since he's vegetarian and has an obsession with tofu, Beast Boy is loyal to his friends and you could see it in his green eyes.

To my right sits Cyborg. The half-man, half-machine. The walking computer. And my favorite nickname, Big Sassy, is a B ranker like his best buddy, Beast Boy. He's the portion of the moronic funny guy together with the green shapeshifter. He's also into electronics, so go to him should you ever want your computers protected from the viruses you receive whenever you visit your favorite pornstars on PornHub. This is not an advertisement.

Following Big Sassy is Raven, located across Beast Boy. She is, and the only one in their group that is an S rank. She is the daughter of the demon Trigon with a hume mother. She's quiet and into books like any other introverts. Has daddy issues.

Across Cyborg is Starfire. Ah, Starfire, she is so sweet and innocent. She is also quite a girl, considering she is from a different planet called Tamarad. With her immense strength and powerful starbolts, she is an A ranker. She likes to friendzone Robin even though she's obviously quite in love with him.

Last and maybe quite the least, being such a shorty and all, is Robin who is sitting across me. The most normal of his group. No powers whatsoever but he's the leader of Teen Titans. He used to work with Batman. Though authoritative, he cares for his friends quite a lot. Despite having no powers, he is an A ranker. Sickly into Starfire.

And then there is myself, Ragnarök C. Kamui. Wow, to be honest, I haven't told you my whole name yet, have I? Well, now you know. If there is anything to say about myself, it would be that I am an ambivert and I enjoy monochrome colors. I, too, rank with Raven as an S rank as my abilities involves various types of summoning and the ability to mimic unlimited amounts of abilities. The shittiest part of it is that so far, I can only mimic and use only three of them at the same time. I have an issue with the concepts of heroism and villainy. Sometimes hangs with a certain thief for laughs.

To be honest, I'm quite grateful they were friendly with me. Since among these group of teenage Friedens, only I was the Eirinistian, the Neutral in these group of Heroes. They hang with me for the most times before separating once the bell rings. But for now, we enjoy what we all about be it about announcements and various event that had happened today. It's quite enjoyable. This kind of reality is just as peaceful as it is in my daydreams.

Immediately, my thoughts wandered to Slade.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleeping is essential to everyone. It helps relax your body just as it relax your brain. Sleeping has always been one of my favorite things to do. Well, I mean, who doesn't? And yet for some reason, just as I was sleeping, I enter my world filled with imaginary components and it just fucks up my head more from the stress I receive from school. I stood in the center of the wide field encircled by sakura trees as its scent stings my nose. I sighed, knowing this isn't just any normal dream. "I just want to sleep, so hurry it up. What do you want, Slade?" The calm wind blew strong as it howled, petals of the cherry blossoms encircling in one place, which revealed the tall white-haired man inside it.

He smiled at me, "hello, Ragnarök." I gave him a nod, too tired to formulate words as my eyes began to grow heavy. I saw his lips moving but I didn't entirely caught up as to what he was saying. Slade's muteness continues further, making me grow frustrated as to what he is saying. It wasn't long until Slade's lips stopped moving and he stated at me. I stared back, eyeing his mouth, should he talk again. But the sound that echoed throughout the sky full of cherry blossom petals falling down this wide area never sound so clear to my ears.

"I exist."

And my eyes opened wide, the sound of the alarm clock buzzing throughout my bedroom. I stopped the alarm as I sat up my bed, a cold sweat around my neck. My eyes have never been more wider than it is. It gave me a scare.

He gave me a scare.

And I don't know what to do.

 _Shit. What now?_ I asked myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Going to class, I sat down and exhaled a sigh as my mind is still focused on the event that occurred earlier. "H-Hey, Raggs. Are you okay?" Beast Boy approached me with a worried look in his face. I stared at him with tired eyes, "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." Starfire interrupted, "Oh! Oh! Is this the 'Slade' you talked about, dear friend?" I scratched the back of my head before I looked away nodding, "so it _is_ him!" The redhead continued. "Please, tell us what has happened, dear friend!" Her eyes shone intrigued. I shook my head after a sigh, "later, I will. No promises, though."

The first class passed along with the second. One more subject to go and I can get out of this hell hole. It's just so boring and the same thing just keeps on happening. The heroes are by the sides along with the villains on the other end. In between were us Neutrals to keep them from fighting. And who said just because you picked Eirinistis you won't be holding any fucking responsibilities. God, fuck them all.

 _Pretty sure that's incest should he do that._

I looked up quite immediately as I heard the voice. But no one was there. I looked around the class, no sign of him, which means it was all in my head. _That's right. Good boy._

Internally, I clicked my tongue at those words. _Who the hell is a 'good boy'?_

He chuckles echoed in my mind. _And what seems to be troubling you, boy?_

I blinked, glancing up on the ceiling. What did he mean by that? He was the one going and saying that he existed. And look where it got me: all flustered and cautious, occasionally looking at the window if he truly _is_ real. _Did you happen to say anything to me while sleeping, Slade?_ Slade was quiet for a few seconds until he answered, _No, why?_ I shook my head, _nothing._

He's better not knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the day, I never bothered mentioning the dream I had of Slade. And at times when I go to sleep, I dream of it again and again. It scares me. When I daydreamed the next day, he wasn't even there inside the train sitting across me. It _scares_ me. I often thought, maybe he was actually real. Then a few seconds later, he would just- fade in again, with his legs crossed and that usual smirk on his face. And then I'd calm down. I wasn't scared anymore. I wonder why. He's just a figment of my imagination. Or so I hope. And very rarely do I hope. Slade snapped me out of my thoughts when he greeted me.

" _Hello, kid."_

" _Hello, stranger."_


	9. Chapter 9

"What if you are real?"

Slade's looked up at me from across his seat. His brow raised to the sudden question. "What about it?" I sat in silence. He's right. What about it? It's not like hell probably recognize me or anything. Or well, maybe he will. I don't know. It's been two months since I dreamt of Slade stating himself to be real. I feel I've gotten calmer as the days passed, not ever bumping into someone who looks like him. If it were, I'd laugh at myself for letting my guard down.

Ah, I'm out of drinks. I opened my eyes and stood up to go outside my room and went downstairs to get some drinks from the vending machine. Fading in, I heard footsteps coming towards my right, so I turned my head to see Beast Boy. His face lit up. "Raggs! Hey, it's been a while. How are you?" I snorted, "BB, your room is across mine. So I doubt that question is even valid." He laughed, scratching his head, "I've been playing video games non stop, so…" He rambled as I began to stop listening until I heard him asked,

"By the way, who were you talking to?"

My head instantly lifts up as my heart sank and halt into silence, "huh?" His arms crossed, "well, there are times where I just walk past your room and I sometimes hear you talk from the other side, so maybe, I thought, that you were with someone. But after asking other people around our floor as to who you were with, no one attested that it was them with you. So, who were you talking to?" My mind was blank at that point.


End file.
